Devon Belanti (galahad0430)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Cleric Level: 1 Experience: 455 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Celestial Deity: Helina Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 13 +1 (03 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial adjustment CHA: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 racial adjustment Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' Max -2 HP: 9 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Cleric 01) AC: 18 = + DEX (00) + Armor (06)+ Shield(02) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (06) + Shield (02) INIT: +00 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = 01 (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = 01 (02) + CON (01) + Misc (01) Reflex: +01 = 01 (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (01) Will: +07 = 01 (02) + WIS (04) + Misc (01) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Energy Resistance: acid 5, cold 5, electricity 5 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Masterwork Scimitar: Attack: +03 = (00) + STR (02) + Masterwork (01) Damage: 1d06+2, Crit: 18-20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma), Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric Darkvision: 60' Celestial Resistance: Acid, Cold, Electricity, all at resist 5 Daylight: as the spell once/day CL equals character level Skilled: +2 to Diplomacy and Perception Class Features Cleric 01 Armor/Weapons: Prof with all simple weapons Lt & Med Armor and shields(except tower shield) Aura (Ex): Has a powerful aura (LG) Channel Energy (Su): 1d6 of positive energy 30' radius 5/day DC12 Spontaneous Casting: May convert any stored spells into cure spells(except domain spells) Domains: Healing: Rebuke Death(Sp)- 7/day heal 1d4 to target at negative hp as a standard action. Protection: +1 to all saving throws which increases by 1 for every 5 levels of cleric. 7/day he may confer this bonus to another for 1 minute as a standard action. Orisons: Can prepare a number of 0 lvl spells each day. Once cast these spells are not expended and may be reused. Alignment Spells: May not cast spells with the chaotic or evil descriptors. Bonus Languages: Celestial, Abyssal, and Infernal Feats Selective Channeling(1st level): When channeling energy, may exclude a number of targets equal to his charisma modifier (2). Traits Rich Parents (Social): Begin with 900gp starting gold. Sacred Touch (Faith): As a standard action, may touch any creature and stabilize him. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 02 = (02) + INT (00)/Level; FC (+1), Misc (00) (Cleric 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 2 +0 Climb -4 0 0 2 -6 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 8 1 3 2 +2 Disable Device 0 0 0 -6 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Fly -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 4 0 0 4 +0 Intimidate 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 4 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 10 1 3 4 +2 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Sense Motive 4 0 0 4 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -6 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Survival 4 0 0 4 +0 Swim -4 0 0 2 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Detect Magic Protection from Evil Mending Command (DC 15) Purify Food & Drink Sanctuary (domain) (DC15) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Breastplate 200 gp 30 lb Heavy wooden shield 7 gp 10 lb Masterwork Scimitar 315 gp 4 lb Holy symbol, silver 25 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Grappling hook 1 gp 4 lb 50' silk rope 10 gp 5 lb Belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb Flint and steel 1 gp - lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Total Weight: 62.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 72 GP: 7 SP: 8 CP: 8 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5'10" Weight: 185 Hair Color: White Eye Color: Gold Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Long silver-white hair frames his aquiline features, but the most striking feature are his golden eyes that seem to pierce into the very soul of any person he stares at. Demeanor: Quiet and reserved until something sparks his righteous fury. Background Devon was taken in by the Clerics of Helina at a very young age because of his healing touch and his obvious celestial lineage. His temperment was not suited for monastic or pastoral service however. He now travels the world to lend his aid in the never ending quest to root out and destroy evil where ever it manifests. Adventure Log http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/299751-lpf-merchant-need-assistance.htmlA Merchant in Need of Assistance Recieved after death of character - XP Received: 455 Treasure Received: 390 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Feb. 24, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (March 1, 2011) (Toasterferret) level 1 Category:Approved Characters